Vol1/Chapter23/Best Laid Plans
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=28809933 |chapternumwp=541919191 }} Summary Cana notices that Elfman is acting strangely and everyone wants to know what happened. Elfman regrets that he is going to have to kill everyone in the guild but he can't kill Lisanna again. He wishes he could fight off curse but he isn't strong enough. He tells them that they were too late to save and Lisanna was captured. Gray tries to comfort Elfman, which makes the take over mage feel even worse about what he is about to do. Cana berates Elfman for returning to the guild instead of going after Lisanna. Gray tries to defend Elfman but Cana tells him that he is too blinded by his own situation to see how strangely Elfman is acting. Makarov orders Cana to stop her questioning of Elfman while the takeover mage heads downstairs to rest. Natsu tells Lisanna that he and Gray are dating and she makes fun of him until she realizes that she has upset him. She asks him about the importance of the necklace but before he can answer the cell starts shaking and they are strewn about. A sword shakes itself loose during the quake and they are able to use it to escape their cell and remove their cuffs. They go off in search of the others. Igneel watches Kai sleep and is reminded of Natsu as a child. He reminisces about their time together and regrets having missed him growing up but he is proud of the man Natsu has become. He is the embodiment of a red dragon. He regrets not having had enough time to train Natsu properly. Natsu had to learn the more complex aspects of dragon slayer magic on his own. Igneel had already taught Kai all of his dragon magic save for . He is determined to impart all of his knowledge to Kai so that he is better prepared than Natsu. He tells Kai that 400 years ago there had been a war going on in the world. The dragons were divided into two factions: those who wanted to coexist with humans and those that wanted to destroy them. After many years of fighting both sides were locked in a stalemate. The pro human faction decided to enchant their human allies with their dragon magic, thus creating dragon slayer magic. They trained the humans to use their new magic to fight dragons and for a while they were successful. This caused more dragons to follow suit. Tiamat chose to stay out of the way, preferring to let the dragons work it out amongst themselves. However, her stance changed when more and more of her died at the hands of the Dragon Slayers. She became enraged at the Pro human faction for bestowing their magic on the humans. The dragons did not realize the effect that their magic was going to have on the human that received it. As part of the enchantment a was implanted inside of the human. Some of the humans became so corrupted by their new power that they began to kill dragons indiscriminately as long as it would grant them more power. The more the dragon slayers used their magic the more the dragon seed grew inside them causing the human to become more dragon like physically until eventually they would transform into a dragon. This was the process of Dragonification. Acnologia was the worst of these dragon slayers. He made himself so strong that it was no longer possible for one dragon to defeat him. By this point Tiamat was also acting against the Pro human faction making it impossible for them to go after Acnologia. Once Tiamat was banished to the a plan was decided to go after Acnologia. At this point Igneel had already enchanted Natsu with his magic. He, along with , , and went after Acnologia. Even with their combined might Acnologia defeated them and reaped their souls. They were able to escape with their lives but they were weakened. A plan was drafted by the alliance to send five children into the future with the five dragons who fought Aconologia The other four dragons took in children and enchanted them with their magic and trained them to become dragon slayers. They hoped the children would become strong enough to defeat Acnologia. The elevated amounts of ethernano in the air would help the dragon's souls heal as well as create antibodies to prevent the dragonification of the children. Kai asks if he would be able to cast the enchantment to create a dragon slayer. Igneel replies that he should he able to as his dragon magic is a part of him and not a product of an enchantment. He reminds Kai that he should also have access to some godly spells. He teached Kai how to cast Dragon Soul. He then teaches how to fight a dragon properly so that he can train the dragon slayers once he is born. Igneel allows Kai to ride him as he flies around and then teaches him about dragon mating. Magic Used In This Chapter: Lisanna: * Category:Vol1 Chapters